Broken Record
by Pumpkincredible
Summary: Lorsque Wren & Ezra se sont rencontrés ils avaient 10 ans. De fil en aiguille, leur amitié s'est changée en quelque chose de plus en plus profond. Comment vont-ils réagir face à l'évolution de leurs sentiments? Et une fois que la vérité éclatera au grand jour, arriveront-ils à vivre avec? [Ezren bromance / Ezren romance.]
1. Prologue: Dix ans

**DISCLAIMER: Pretty Little Liars ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire est écrite sans but de profit quelconque.  
A/N: Je sais que le pairing est peut-être étrange, mais j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira quand même. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis :).**

* * *

**Prologue: 10 ans.**

C'était une chaude journée d'été. A Rosewood, banlieue chic de Philadelphie, il n'y avait pas un chat dans les rues. Tous les habitants étaient au frais dans leur maisons climatisées ou bien au bord de la piscine en train de prendre le soleil. La famille Fitzgerald ne faisait pas exception.  
- Ezra arrête de courir partout comme ça, tu vas finir par tomber dans la piscine!  
- Mais mamaaan, je suis un espion en mission secrète, tu ne peux pas me voir...  
- Charles, dis à ton fils qu'il se calme un peu, il me donne le tournis à gesticuler partout comme ça!  
S'étant fait gronder par son père, le petit Ezra rentra en traînant les pieds à l'intérieur de la maison, essayant de faire un maximum de bruit possible du haut de ses dix ans. Il chercha Marie, la jeune française embauchée comme fille au pair par ses parents, pour qu'elle lui prépare son goûter mais cette dernière était occupée avec Wesley, son bébé pleurnichard de petit frère. Agacé par toutes ces grandes personnes qui ne voulaient pas s'occuper de lui, il décida de quitter la maison. Il ne manquerait à personne. Il monta donc dans sa chambre et commença à préparer son sac. Il attrapa avec peine quelques chemises et quelques shorts dans son armoire, les mît dans sa valise sans trop les froisser. Il ajouta son sac de billes, sa petite voiture rouge, son livre favori et sa réserve secrète de bonbons, puis il referma sa valise et descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, précaution d'ailleurs inutile puisque personne ne prêtait attention à lui. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et sorti dehors après avoir jeté un dernier regard à sa maison. Serrant sa petite valise dans ses mains, devant lui, il traversa à petit pas le jardin, tel un aventurier qui partait découvrir le monde. Dans la rue, il fut surpris d'y découvrir une certaine agitation.  
En effet, il y avait un grand camion de déménagement garé devant la grande maison en face de chez lui. Autour de ce dernier, des déménageurs s'agitaient avec effervescence pour contenter un homme et une femme qui gesticulaient dans tous les sens, donnant diverses directions et indications quant aux meubles à monter et cartons à porter.  
Il s'avança vers toute cette agitation, l'air curieux, et il manqua de se faire écraser par un canapé. Il tomba à la renverse, lâchant sa valise sur le sol. Il se releva doucement, les larmes aux yeux et commença à épousseter ses vêtements. Soudain, une voix avec un fort accent anglais se fit entendre. Il releva la tête et découvrir un petit blondinet, à peu près de la même stature que lui et qui devait avoir son âge. Ce dernier lui tendait sa valise.  
- C'est à toi? Tu pars où? Comment tu t'appelles? Excuse-moi, j'en oublie les bonnes manières, Mum & Dad me puniraient s'ils savaient. Je m'appelle Wren, j'arrive juste de Londres. Et toi? Tu t'appelles comment? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au fait?  
Ezra fut vite perdu devant le flot de paroles qui sortit de la bouche du jeune garçon. Il choisit de récupérer sa valise, de serrer la main qui lui était tendue et de rire légèrement. Il répondit ensuite d'une façon beaucoup plus posée.  
- Je suis Ezra Fitzgerald. J'habite en face de chez toi et je pars à l'aventure! Et non, je ne me suis pas fait mal, tout ça bien!  
La dernière partie était un léger mensonge, il allait sûrement avoir un gros bleu sur les fesses, mais il n'allait pas pleurnicher devant cet ami potentiel dès leur première rencontre.  
- T'es sûr? Attends ne bouge pas!  
Avant même qu'Ezra ne puisse esquisser un geste, Wren avait disparu dans la capharnaüm du déménagement. Ezra l'attendit patiemment, dans un silence religieux. Il en avait de la chance de rencontrer un garçon de son âge avec qui il allait pouvoir s'amuser. Wren finit par revenir, une trousse de premier secours dans la main ou une mallette de docteur, Ezra ne savait pas trop. Il lança un regard intrigué à son nouvel ami.  
- Chut, je vais te soigner. Plus tard je serais médecin tu sais, comme mon papa.  
Wren lui fit un grand sourire puis lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna avec autorité au fond de son jardin, derrière un bosquet de buissons.  
- Alors, où est-ce que tu as mal?  
Ezra devint rouge pivoine suite à la question de Wren et posa ses petites mains sur ses fesses, comme pour se protéger. Wren suivit le geste de ce dernier du regard et éclata de rire. Il fit une petite grimace.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais pas te les manger tes petites fesses.  
- Je, euh, enfin...  
Ezra bafouilla lamentablement. Wren rigola une nouvelle fois et s'assit par terre en tailleurs. Il tira Ezra par le bras pour le forcer à s'asseoir face à lui. Il ouvrit sa mallette et en sortit un bandage.  
- On va dire que tu t'es fait mal au bras. Donne moi ton bras!  
Ezra lui tendit maladroitement son bras et Wren commença à appliquer le bandage, doucement. Il fronçait légèrement les sourcils, tirant le bout de la langue, très concentré sur sa tâche. Ezra ne quittait pas son visage des yeux, légèrement amusé et inquiet car il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait.  
- Et voilà, c'est fini! Maintenant tu n'as plus mal!  
Wren annonça ceci avec un grand sourire, Ezra le regarda l'air perplexe.  
- Mais je n'avais pas mal avant...  
Wren le regarda comme s'il allait pleurer, Ezra eut l'air perdu, puis finalement les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire. Wren se pencha alors vers Ezra et lui murmura à l'oreille:  
- Tu veux être mon ami?  
Un grand sourire illumina le visage d'Ezra. Il s'était enfin fait un ami, lui qui était d'ordinaire si solitaire, il allait enfin avoir un compagnon de jeu. Il hocha vigoureusement la tête.  
- Chouette!  
Wren se leva ensuite, prit Ezra par le bras et l'entraîna hors du bosquet en criant.  
- Papa, Maman, c'est Ezra, c'est mon ami, je vais lui montrer la maisooooooon!  
Et avant que ses parents n'aient l'occasion de réagir, la tornade qu'était Wren était déjà passée, emportant Ezra dans son sillage.  
Ils passèrent environ une heure à se cacher dans les multiples pièces de la maison, au milieu des cartons, dans la poussière en riant. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pendant des heures, courir partout leur suffisait, et Ezra serait bien resté pour toujours avec son ami si la sonnerie à la porte ne les avaient pas ramenés à la réalité. C'étaient les parents d'Ezra qui venaient accueillir leurs nouveaux voisins et qui furent extrêmement surpris de découvrir leur fils au milieu de ces derniers. La discussion se termina par une invitation à dîner en fin de semaine pour faire plus ample connaissance, puis les deux familles se séparèrent. Ce soir là, Ezra s'endormit un grand sourit sur les lèvres en repensant à cet étrange ami qu'il avait rencontré, sans se douter que ce qui venait de débuter entre eux auraient des résonances beaucoup plus importantes par la suite.


	2. Chapitre 1: 11 ans

**Chapitre 1 : Onze ans.**

Un an s'était écoulé depuis leur première rencontre et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Ils étaient devenus inséparables : Wren était toujours fourré chez les Fitzgerald, Ezra était toujours fourré chez les Kingston. Les parents plaisantaient souvent entre eux à ce sujet, disant qu'ils avaient l'impression d'avoir des faux-jumeaux. Ils ne se ressemblaient évidemment pas. Ezra était un peu plus grand et élancé que Wren qui était plus trapu, il avait les cheveux bruns tandis que Wren était châtain. Wren était aussi d'un caractère plus extraverti qu'Ezra qui était lui, plus réservé. Wren faisait les bêtises, Ezra les réparait, par exemple. Mais les deux étaient comme cul et chemise et ils n'auraient changé d'amis pour rien au monde. Leur amitié avait également rapproché leurs parents qui étaient devenus très amis. Des sorties ensemble au restaurant aux barbecues dans le jardin avec les enfants, ces derniers ne se quittaient plus non plus. Les Fitzgerald avaient introduit les Kingston à tous les gens biens du voisinage et bientôt plus personne ne se souvint que cela faisait à peine une année que ces derniers étaient à Rosewood. C'est donc tout naturellement que les deux familles décidèrent de partir en vacances ensemble cette année-là. Comme destination, ils choisirent les Hamptons. C'est là que se rendaient toutes les familles de la haute-société, c'est là que se rendaient les Fitzgerald chaque été, c'est là qu'ils iraient tous ensemble. Ils louèrent une grande villa, d'un style un peu à l'ancienne, mais tout confort à l'intérieur : Piscine, jacuzzi, sauna, il n'y avait qu'à demander.

Cela faisait maintenant près d'un mois qu'ils étaient là-bas, les vacances touchaient à leur fin. On partait le lendemain et une certaine agitation régnait dans la maison. On courait partout pour rassembler les affaires qui traînaient, il ne fallait rien oublier. Une certaine nostalgie des vacances passées se diffusait déjà parmi les membres des deux familles. Même si les vacances n'étaient pas encore vraiment finies, on regrettait déjà les journées passées sur la plage, les châteaux de sable, les courses poursuites sur la plage, les restaurants chics, les soirées passées dans la villa à regarder des dessins animés sous la surveillance de Marie pendant que les parents allaient au Casino, au Cinema et autre. Bientôt, Ezra et Wren devraient retourner à l'école et cela sonnait comme des adieux déchirants pour les deux garçons. Ses parents avaient en effet décidé qu'il devait commencer sa scolarité dans un collège anglais et Wren devait donc partir en pension. Ezra et Wren avaient pleuré en apprenant la nouvelle, mais aucune de leur crise de gamin capricieux n'avait changé quoi que ce soit: Wren allait partir. Ils avaient donc décidé qu'il valait mieux profiter du temps qu'ils avaient encore ensemble pour jouer, s'amuser, passer du temps ensemble. De toute façon, Wren rentrerait aux vacances de Noël et pendant quelques jours tout serait à nouveau comme avant, ensuite il fallait juste attendre les vacances d'été.

Cependant, en cette fin de vacances, un doute commençait à planer dans l'esprit des deux garçons : et si l'autre trouvait un nouveau meilleur-ami ? Et s'il oubliait totalement son ancien compagnon de jeu ? Et ce doute qui s'instillait en eux comme un doux poison, leur gâchait la dernière journée des vacances. Personne ne s'occupait d'eux pourtant, ils auraient pu faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient. A la place, Ezra avait décidé qu'il voulait lire et s'était enfermé dans une des chambres de la villa pour être au calme. En vérité, il tentait plutôt d'éviter son ami. Il voulait s'habituer à passer du temps sans Wren à nouveau, et même si cela le rendait très triste, il se sentait obligé de le faire. Wren avait beau plaider sa cause, rien n'y faisait, Ezra ne voulait pas sortir ni jouer avec lui. Au bout d'un moment, il en eu marre de faire le pied de grue devant la porte, devant cette satané porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir, et décida d'aller jouer tout seul, pour la peine.

«Très bien, reste avec tes bouquins, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'amuser ! », hurla-t-il à travers la porte avant de tourner les talons.

Il descendit les escaliers, les mains dans les poches de son short, maussade. Il ne trouvait rien à faire. Il tenta de lire un livre aussi, mais il ne tenait pas en place. Il tenta de jouer au foot tout seul, mais après avoir joué pendant une année entière avec quelqu'un, taper seul dans un ballon ne semblait plus du tout attrayant. Il tenta même de jouer aux petites voitures avec Wesley, mais le petit était tellement pleurnichard qu'il s'en alla bien vite. En fait, il avait passé tellement de temps avec Ezra qu'il ne savait plus rien faire sans lui. Il était tellement habitué à l'avoir à ses côtés, même quand ils dessinaient côte à côte en silence, sans se parler. Il avait l'impression qu'Ezra le calmait, lui permettait de tenir en place. Ses parents riaient souvent de lui en disant qu'Ezra passerait plus facilement pour leur fils parce que Wren n'avait sûrement pas hérité du flegme anglais. Il soupira profondément, l'air très ennuyé, puis décida que puisqu'il n'avait rien à faire ici, il n'avait qu'à aller explorer la plage. Il restait un endroit qu'Ezra et lui n'avaient pas encore eu le temps d'explorer, avec des tas de rochers à escalader. Il était sûr que de là-haut on devait avoir une super vue sur les dunes. Tant pis pour Ezra, il irait tout seul.

Au bout de quelques heures, Ezra fut interrompu dans sa lecture par quelqu'un qui frappait à sa porte. Il posa son livre agacé sur le lit, se leva et marcha vers la porte, fit glisser le verrou et ouvrit la porte en râlant.

« Quoi encore Wren, je t'ai dit que je voulais lire.. oh désolée papa, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il alors, se rendant compte de son erreur.

« Je venais vous chercher pour parti au restaurant, on est déjà en retard, ta mère est en furie. Mais Wren n'est pas avec toi ? », s'inquiéta soudain son père.

Ezra secoua la tête, tout en lissant sa chemise.

« Non, il est parti jouer sans moi, je voulais lire. »

Les adultes qui étaient déjà stressés par le départ du lendemain, le furent encore plus. Un des trois gosses qui manquaient à l'appel, il ne manquait plus que ça. On l'appela, on le chercha dans toutes les pièces, jusqu'au bout du jardin, impossible de mettre la main sur Wren. On disputa Ezra, lui disant que c'était de sa faute si Wren avait disparu, on cria sur Marie qui n'avait pas surveillé les enfants, les parents se crièrent dessus pour tout et rien. Charlotte, la mère de Wren, était au bord des larmes, la mère d'Ezra était hystérique, les hommes tentaient et de les calmer et de raisonner sur l'endroit où pouvait se cacher Wren. Ezra avait fini par s'asseoir dans un coin, l'air assez inquiet. Et si c'était vraiment sa faute que Wren soit parti ? Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, qu'allait-il se passer ? Il tripotait son pull, tentant de se changer les idées, mais rien n'y faisait. Ce fut Wesley qui le tira de ses pensées, en lui tirant la manche. Ezra le regarda, agacé, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de jouer avec son petit frère dans un moment pareil. Mais ce dernier ne voulait pas jouer, il n'avait pas de voitures – son obsession du moment – avec lui. Au contraire, il tira Ezra par la manche jusqu'à ce que celui veuille bien le suivre et le mena jusqu'à la baie vitrée du salon, celle qui donnait sur la plage.

« Quoi, tu veux aller à la plage, Wes ? C'est pas le moment... »

Mais ce dernier secoua la tête et repointa la plage du doigt. Ezra fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas où son frère voulait en venir. Et Wren, qui ne revenait toujours pas...

« Wren. » dit alors Wesley, en montrant la plage du doigt.

« Quoi Wren ? » Ezra le chercha du regard, scrutant l'horizon mais il ne voyait personne. Puis il comprit. « Tu dis que Wren est parti sur la plage ? »

Wesley hocha la tête en souriant. Ni une, ni deux, Ezra avait ouvert la baie vitrée et s'était élancé en courant vers la plage, criant à ses parents qu'il allait faire un tour et qu'il reviendrait. Trop occupés à s'agiter dans tous les sens, ces derniers ne l'entendirent pas, et il fallut que Wesley réitère son manège beaucoup plus tard pour qu'ils se lancent à sa poursuite. Mais à vrai dire, au moment où il partit pour la plage, Ezra s'en contrefichait totalement de ses parents, des parents de Wren et du reste du monde. Il avait compris où était parti Wren et il pensait savoir pourquoi ce dernier ne revenait pas.

Une fois arrivé à la plage, il se dirigea vers les gros rochers qu'ils avaient aperçu toute la semaine en se promettant de les explorer un jour, mais en remettant à chaque fois l'aventure au lendemain. Les rochers étaient submergés par l'eau, la marée était haute et les rochers les plus hauts, qui étaient encore au dessus du niveau de l'eau, formaient comme un îlot au milieu des vagues. Ezra scruta les rochers du regard, mais il ne vit personne. Il avait du se tromper, Wren ne pouvait pas être ici. Il baissa les yeux, ses yeux qu'il sentait s'embuer de larmes assez rapidement et secoua la tête. Il avait été stupide de croire qu'il le retrouverait tout seul. Il commença à faire demi-tour quand une voix le fit se retourner. Wren.

« EZRAAAAA ! EZRAAAAA ! JE SUIS LAAAAA ! »

Ezra se retourna et le chercha en vain mais il ne voyait personne. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une fine silhouette sur les rochers qui essayait de se mettre debout mais qui manquait de tomber avec le vent. Ezra mit ses mains en porte voix tout en courant vers la mer, en direction des rochers.

« JE T'AI VUUUUU ! »

Wren se rassit soulagé, il tremblait de peur. Au début monter sur les rochers et les explorer lui avait semblé une bonne idée, puis l'eau avait monté et il s'était retrouvé bloqué là haut, sans savoir quoi faire. Le vent s'était levé à son tour et il avait eu peur de se tenir debout. A vrai dire, quand il avait vu Ezra débarquer, il n'en menait pas large et il avait failli ne pas se manifester, mais finalement, poussé par il ne savait quoi, il avait fini par l'appeler. Et maintenant, ils étaient là tous les deux, chacun à un bout de l'eau, à se regarder sans savoir quoi faire. Pourtant, les deux souriaient comme si on venait de leur faire le plus beau cadeau du monde, ils se mirent même à rire, un grand fou rire incontrôlable qui les secoua. Peut-être le stress, ou le soulagement de s'être retrouvé et de voir que tout allait bien. Finalement Ezra reprit la parole.

« REDESCEND, WREN ! REVIEN ! », lui dit-il en lui faisant signe de revenir.  
Wren secoua la tête et regarda l'eau qui fouettait le bas des rochers.

« JE PEUX PAS EZRA... J'AI... J'AI TROP PEUR... JE PEUX PAS DESCEEEENDRE... »

Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Ezra n'en menait pas large non plus, seul sur la plage. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« NE BOUGE PAS ALOOORS ! JE VAIS CHERCHER DE L'AIDE, JE REVIENS TOUT DE SUITE. »

« NON, ME LAISSE PAS TOUT SEUL ICI.. J'AII... BESOIIIIN... DE... »

Le vent emmena la fin de sa phrase au loin, mais apparemment Ezra avait compris le message puisqu'il ne partit pas. Au contraire, il commença à avancer dans l'eau, frissonnant légèrement au contact de l'eau fraîche, se dépatouillant comme il pouvait avec ses vêtements mouillés qui lui collaient à la peau.

« QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS ? »

« J'ARRIVE IDIIIOOOT », répondit Ezra alors qu'il commençait à ne plus avoir pied et commençait à se mettre à nager.

C'est ainsi que leurs parents les découvrirent, Wren couché sur ses rochers et Ezra qui se débattait au milieu des vagues. Ils avaient fini par écouter le message de Wesley et avait fini par le décoder correctement et étaient arrivés sur la plage, qu'ils avaient parcouru de long en large jusqu'à les trouver. Et ils couraient vers l'eau, gesticulant dans tous les sens. Les pères hurlaient, essayant d'avoir l'air en colère mais ayant du mal à cacher leur soulagement et leurs joie de les avoir retrouvés. Les mères pleuraient et poussaient des cris hystériques, elles avaient retrouvés leurs bébés sains et saufs. Sains et saufs ? C'était sans compter toute cette agitation qui déconcentra Ezra qui but la tasse, submergé par une vague. Et en quelques secondes, les cris de joie se muèrent en cris d'horreur. Ezra était en train de se noyer. Soudain, ce fut comme si la terre s'était arrêtée de tourner. Ezra tentait tant bien que mal de recracher l'eau qui s'engouffrait dans ses poumons et les autres le regardaient, effrayés. Son père finit cependant par commencer à se déshabiller pour se jeter à l'eau.

« Mais te déshabille pas, idiot, ton fils est en train de se noyer, vas-y comme ça ! », hurla sa femme, le poussant à l'eau.

Mais il n'avait pas été le plus rapide. Wren, devant la lenteur des adultes avait pris son courage à deux mains et il était descendu des rochers et s'était jeté à l'eau pour aller sauver son meilleur ami. Il ne se serait jamais pardonné d'avoir laissé son ami mourir parce qu'il avait trop peur de descendre d'un fichu rocher. Il avait nagé jusqu'à Ezra, il l'avait tant bien que mal attrapé et s'en était retourné maladroitement vers ses rochers, parce qu'ils étaient les plus près. Il avait hissé Ezra comme il pouvait sur les rochers. Là, il avait eu l'impression que son monde s'était écroulé. Ezra était livide, la couleur de son visage contrastait anormalement avec la couleur de ses cheveux, encore plus foncés que d'habitude à cause de l'eau. Il respirait faiblement. Il avait l'air terriblement fragile, soudainement, maintenant qu'il était sur le point de mourir. Wren se mordit les lèvres mais rien n'y fit, il se mit à pleurer quand même. Il avait tout raté, tout. Il n'avait même pas été capable de sauver son ami, il l'avait sorti de l'eau et maintenant, inutile qu'il était, il n'avait qu'à le regarder mourir. Il repensait à la façon dont il avait fait le malin, le jour de leur rencontre, quand il avait dit qu'il voulait être médecin, comme son père. Pourquoi son père ne lui avait pas appris à sauver des gens plutôt qu'à faire des bandages ? Il avait envie de hurler de rage, il ne se préoccupait pas des quatre adultes – le père d'Ezra avait fait demi-tour – sur la berge qui hurlait pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il essaya de penser à un moyen de lui faire recracher l'eau qu'il avait ingurgité et commença alors à lui appuyer sur le ventre pour le faire recracher, sans grand résultat. La voix de son père résonna soudain dans sa tête : « Ezra, si tu veux un jour sauver la vie de quelqu'un qui s'étouffe, il faut que tu le places devant toi, à la verticale, et que tu lui fasses des compressions abdominales, comme ça. » Il appliqua doucement les conseils de son père après s'être assuré qu'Ezra respirait encore. Il ne devait plus avoir beaucoup de temps, même si tout s'était passé si vite.

Au début, rien ne se passa. Finalement, Ezra finit par ouvrir les yeux recrachant violemment un jet d'eau. Il se mit à tousser, tousser, et cracher de l'eau jusqu'à pouvoir respirer à nouveau convenablement. Wren poussa un cri de joie et serra Ezra dans ses bras, de toutes ses forces.

« Wren, arrête.. tu vas me.. casser en deux.. » rit doucement ce dernier, entre plusieurs quintes de toux.

Mais il était bien content d'être encore là. De pouvoir encore profiter de son ami, de ne pas avoir fini sous cette eau noire.

« Plus jamais tu me refais un coup pareil, on est d'accord, plus jamais ? », lui demanda Wren.

« Si tu promets que tu ne me quitteras plus jamais... » répondit Ezra.

« C'est toi qui ne voulait pas me voir, oh. »

« Je sais... » Ezra baissa les yeux. « Je voulais m'habituer à vivre sans toi. Parce que j'étais persuadé que tu allais trouver des amis mieux que moi, en Angleterre, et que tu m'oublierais.. Alors je ne voulais plus te voir... » Sa voix se brisa.

Wren rit doucement.

« Idiot. Tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami. » Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Promis ? » demanda Ezra d'une toute petite voix.

« Promis. »

Il se sourirent et restèrent figés à se regarder dans les yeux, oubliant leurs parents qui avaient fini par appeler les secours et qui faisaient les cent pas sur la plage, dans la pénombre. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, grelottant dans leurs habits mouillés, tous leurs doutes oubliés, parce qu'ils resteraient toujours les meilleurs amis du monde, ils se l'étaient jurés. Ezra posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Wren ? »

« Hmmm ? »

« Tu seras un super médecin. »

Wren sourit doucement, en regardant droit devant lui tandis qu'Ezra fermait les yeux, épuisé par ce qu'il venait de vivre.


	3. Chapitre 2: 12 ans

**Chapitre 2 : 12 ans.**

Après leur aventure à la plage, les deux garçons étaient rentrés chez eux le cœur beaucoup plus léger. Même les diverses disputes de leurs parents quant aux événements de la soirée ne leur avait pas ruiné le moral, puisque la seule chose dont ils se souciaient pour le moment c'était de savoir comment rester en contact pendant l'année scolaire. Wren disait qu'ils pourraient parler par poudres de cheminette ou par hibou parce que ses parents lui avaient annoncé qu'il irait en pension avec une fausse lettre de Dumbledore, mais même si les garçons auraient bien aimé que cela soit vrai, ils savaient très bien que ce n'était pas une option. Ils allaient être obligé de s'écrire des lettres normales et de les envoyer normalement par la poste comme tout le monde, ce qui les ennuyait énormément. Ils s'étaient donc quittés sur la promesse de s'écrire souvent pour se raconter tout ce que l'autre manquait, ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire leurs mères d'ailleurs. « Vous êtes pires que des gamines de 15 ans qui ne peuvent pas rester l'une sans l'autre. » Ils avaient haussé les épaules en riant, ils s'en foutaient un peu.

Cependant, les jours avaient passés, les semaines aussi, et ils avaient du se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était manifestement pas le bon moyen de communication. Alors qu'Ezra s'appliquait à écrire de longues lettres, bien détaillées, sur ses journées de cours, sur les amis qu'il n'avait pas parce qu'il était trop timide pour aller leur parler, des filles qui le collaient partout parce qu'il était « trop mignon », Wren de son côté répondait à peine par une dizaine de lignes, vingt s'il s'appliquait, griffonnées à la va-vite sur une feuille de brouillon. Il lui racontait à quel point la pension c'était génial et à quel point tous ses amis étaient merveilleux et à quel point il s'amusait là-bas. Évidemment, Ezra avait un peu de mal à accepter que tout se déroule aussi bien pour Wren. Et il avait surtout du mal à comprendre pourquoi Wren ne prenait pas le temps de lui écrire des lettres aussi longues que les siennes. Quand il lui avait fait la remarque dans une de ses lettres, Wren avait répondu que si c'était comme ça, il n'écrirait plus, ce qu'il avait fait. Ezra lui avait encore envoyé quelques lettres auxquelles Wren n'avait plus répondues puis il avait cessé de le contacter aussi. Il se contentait tristement des nouvelles que lui donnaient ses parents, qui étaient basiquement toujours les mêmes que celles qu'il écrivait avant.

A Noël, Wren n'était pas rentré, il avait préféré rester en Angleterre pour éviter le décalage horaire et parce que la pension préparait un super repas pour Noël, que tous les pensionnaires restaient pour fêter ça ensemble comme une petit famille et qu'il ne voulait pas rater ça. Ezra qui s'était réjoui et impatienté des semaines en avance d'enfin revoir son ami fut évidemment déçu de savoir que finalement ce dernier n'allait pas rentrer. Les vacances de Noël furent non seulement longues et maussades par ce fait, mais en plus Ezra dut les passer à s'occuper de Wesley, Marie étant rentrée en France pour les vacances. L'année scolaire avait fini par toucher à sa fin et les garçons ne s'étaient plus donnés de nouvelles depuis Halloween. Ezra commençait vraiment à douter de la validité de leur promesse l'année dernière sur la plage. Rester meilleurs amis ? S'ils avaient commencé par rester en contact, ça aurait déjà été suffisant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cela l'énervait autant, ni pourquoi il s'était autant attaché au petit anglais, il aurait pu se faire d'autres amis après tout, mais non, c'est celui-là qu'il voulait comme ami, personne d'autre. Et Wren lui manquait terriblement.

Les vacances d'été finirent par arriver et le retour de Wren aussi. Ezra n'en dormit pas la nuit tellement il était stressé par ces retrouvailles. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il s'était retourné dans son lit toute la nuit, réfléchissant à la manière dont il devait se comporter le lendemain. Après tout, il avait douze ans maintenant, il fallait arrêter de se conduire comme un gamin. Pour tenter de s'occuper, il avait lu la moitié d'un livre ou plus exactement il avait tourné les pages, sans vraiment lire ce qui était écrit dessus. Mais même ces derniers n'arrivaient pas à le distraire, il continuait de penser à Wren. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aurait aimé lui dire et lui montrer de cette année sans lui, mais Wren semblait avoir changé, il semblait même l'avoir complètement oublié. Il ne savait pas comment il allait devoir se comporter avec lui, quand ils se reverraient le lendemain. Toute cette histoire lui prenait bien la tête et il se mit presque à regretter l'époque où il ne le connaissait pas encore et où tout était plus simple. Il maudit également son livre, ce dernier aurait du le distraire, c'était fait pour ça un livre non ? Vous occuper l'esprit. Mais apparemment, ce soir rien ne fonctionnait comme prévu. Il attrapa son iPod sur la table de chevet et commença à écouter de la musique, essayant de penser à autre chose, mais les mêmes pensées continuaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Le lendemain matin, quand les parents de Wren proposèrent à sa mère de l'emmener avec pour chercher ce dernier à l'aéroport, il n'eut aucun mal à faire croire à sa mère qu'il était malade. Il avait tellement peu dormi qu'il avait l'air d'un zombie et il stressait tellement qu'il en avait mal au ventre. Et il avait une grosse boule dans la gorge aussi.

Quelques heures plus tard, Wren posait enfin les pieds sur le territoire américain. Il souriait gaiement, n'ayant qu'une hâte, celle d'enfin arriver à Rosewood pour aller voir Ezra, il avait des milliers de choses à lui raconter, et il devait lui faire ses excuses, pour avoir cessé de répondre aux lettres. Mais c'était une longue histoire et il ne savait pas encore trop bien comment la formuler. Il espérait juste qu'Ezra ne l'avait pas oublié, en pensant qu'il était devenu un de ces petits bourges snobinards. Il arriva au bout du hall quand il vit ses parents qui l'attendaient, l'air sévère, et son sourire disparu. Oups, il fallait croire que la lettre du pensionnat était arrivée. Quelle lettre ? Celle qui annonçait son renvoi de l'établissement, évidemment.

« Salut papa, salut maman, on va chercher ma valise ? » demanda-t-il rapidement, sans oser les regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu n'as rien à nous dire, par hasard ? » toussota son père, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les bagages.

« Euh.. Vous n'avez pas pris une ride ? Ou hum.. Ezra n'est pas là ? » commença Wren en se massant la nuque, cherchant délibérément à éviter le sujet.

« On est très contents de savoir qu'on a pas pris une ride, maintenant tu peux nous expliquer comment tu as fait pour te faire renvoyer ? » gronda son père, visiblement agacé.

« OOOOH, c'est de ça que vous vouliez parler... Oh, bein, c'était pas ma faute... »

« Bien sûr, comme tu étais innocent on a décidé de te renvoyer.. Non mais ça va pas Wren, pour qui tu te prends, te battre contre tes camarades de chambre?! » s'énerva sa mère à son tour.

« Mais c'est eux qui ont commencé, je vous juuure... » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, l'air abattu.

« Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une raison, la violence ne résout jamais rien mon garçon ! » soupira son père, pensif.

« Tu seras donc puni, pas de sorties pendant les vacances. Et à la rentrée tu resteras à Rosewood pour qu'on puisse te surveiller. Tu me fais honte, Wren, toute la famille est passé par ce pensionnat. » siffla sa mère, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les valises.

Wren baissa la tête et poussa un petit soupir soulagé, son plan avait marché. Il allait rester à Rosewood. Parce qu'il avait monté ce coup avec ses amis du pensionnat, ces derniers avaient bien voulu lui rendre ce service, moyennant quelques billets. Toutes ses économies y étaient passées, mais il pouvait rester à Rosewood et retrouver son meilleur ami alors le reste importait peu. Il s'inquiéta alors soudain.

« Je pourrais quand même voir Ezra, hein ? » demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture.

« Non, tu es punis. » répondirent en choeur ses parents.

A ce moment là, Wren eut envie de pleurer.

Le trajet se déroula en silence. Sans musique, ses parents ne parlaient pas et Wren regardait tristement défiler le paysage par sa fenêtre. Il n'avait plus tellement envie de rentrer à Rosewood, finalement. Sans Ezra avec qui passer l'été, ce ne serait plus aussi passionnant. Pour lui Rosewood c'était Ezra, il n'avait pas passé un jour sans lui ici. Ils s'étaient rencontrés le premier jour où il avait mit les pieds à Rosewood et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Ezra était un peu le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu et qu'il n'aurait jamais. C'était avec lui qu'il avait eu ses plus grands fous rires et qu'il avait vécu ses plus belles aventures. Il avait vraiment l'impression qu'un lien particulier s'était établi entre eux, surtout depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, l'an passé. Et il s'en voulait d'avoir arrêté de lui écrire et d'avoir en quelques sorte renié sa promesse, mais il avait été obligé. On se moquait de lui là-bas, on lui piquait ses lettres et on en lisait des passages à voix haute. Wren avait détesté ça, pas tellement pour lui, mais surtout parce qu'il haïssait qu'on se moque d'Ezra. Le pauvre lui racontait vraiment toute sa vie et ces abrutis ne se gênaient pas pour la dévoiler publiquement et railler ce petit américain qui allait dans une école publique, le top de la honte pour ces snobinards d'anglais qu'il y avait dans ce pensionnat. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas tous comme ça, mais certains étaient vraiment affligeant. C'est pour ça qu'il avait préféré couper les ponts avec Ezra, d'une manière abrupte, certes, mais il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer. Maintenant il s'en voulait. En plus, avec la punition, Ezra allait vraiment penser qu'il ne voulait plus lui parler.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans Rosewood puis dans leur rue, il brisa le silence qui régnait dans la voiture.

« Maman ? » demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

« Quoi ? », répondit-elle sèchement.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'Ezra n'est plus mon ami ? » demanda-t-il tristement.

Son père gara la voiture et sa mère se retourna vers Wren qui regardait l'air pensif la maison d'Ezra à travers la fenêtre de la voiture.

« Mais non, c'est toujours ton ami. Pourquoi il ne le serait plus, vous étiez pires que des bestah sistah ou je ne sais pas ce qu'on dit de nos jours. » lui dit-elle doucement, en roulant des yeux.

« Pourquoi.. pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui alors ? » demanda à nouveau Wren, la gorge serrée.

« Parce qu'il est malade, Wren. Il préférait dormir. » expliqua son père.

« D'accord... » soupira Wren, l'air à moitié soulagé.

Ils sortirent de la voiture, récupérèrent les bagages dans le coffre et commencèrent à se diriger vers leur maison. Wren marchait tête baissée, l'air accablé comme si le poids du monde reposait sur ses épaules.

« Bon... » soupira son père, en échangeant un regard avec sa femme. « Vas le voir ton copain, mais après ça, plus de sorties. »

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage du jeune adolescent qui se jetta dans les bras de ses parents en les remerciant.

« Vas y vite avant qu'on change d'avis. » rit doucement sa mère.

Wren hocha la tête et se dirigea en courant vers la maison d'en face. Il respira un grand coup et frappa à la porte. Ce fut la mère d'Ezra qui ouvrit la porte.

« Oh, Wren, ça fait plaisir de te revoir, tu es bien rentré ? » sourit-elle gentiment.

« Oui, super ! Ezra est là ? » demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

« Il se repose, il ne se sentait pas très bien ce matin. » expliqua-t-elle fermement, puis elle ajouta devant la mine déconfite de Wren : « Mais vas-y, monte le voir, je suis sûre que vous avez pleins de choses à vous dire. » Elle sourit doucement.

Wren la remercia avant de s'engouffrer dans la maison, de grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre, d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'Ezra à la volée et de sauter sur le lit de ce dernier en hurlant.

« COUCOU C'EST MOIIIIII ! »

Ezra grommela, sortant la tête de sous les couvertures.

« Je me doute que c'est toi, je connais personne d'autre qui ne sait pas frapper aux portes. » répliqua-t-il d'un ton grinçant.

Le sourire de Wren disparu aussitôt.

« Excuse-moi, je pensais que tu serais content de me voir, mais je vais te laisser alors, si tu préfères. » dit-il la tête basse.

« A vrai dire, pour ça tu as quelques mois de retard. » répondit sèchement Ezra, en croisant les bras.

Wren s'agenouilla au pied du lit, l'air pensif.

« Je suis désolé, de ne pas être rentrer à Noël et tout. »

« C'est bien. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse... que je me mette sous ta fenêtre et que je te chante la sérénade pour me faire pardonner ? Si tu veux que je le fasse, je le ferai ! Allez, sois redeviens mon ami s'il te plaiiiiiiiit ! » Il fit sa tête de chien battu.

Ezra eut du mal à réprimer un sourire et l'idée de voir Wren lui faire la sérénade était assez amusante. Cependant, il ne répondit pas, attendant de voir ce qu'allait faire Wren. Un long silence s'installa, pesant. Aucun des deux n'osait ou ne voulait le briser cependant. Finalement Wren reprit la parole.

« Ecoute, je sais que j'ai failli à notre promesse, mais je m'en veux terriblement. Je m'en voulais même tellement que je me suis fait renvoyer de ce pensionnat pour rester avec toi l'année prochaine. Parce que tu sais, c'était plutôt sympa là-bas quand les grands ne faisaient pas de ta vie un enfer et je m'y plaisais plutôt bien, mais je me sentais coupable de m'amuser sans toi. Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami, non ? Et c'est avec toi que je dois être. J'ai pas envie que tu me racontes comment tu as emballé ta première fille dans une lettre, je veux être là pour le voir. » Il rit légèrement en voyant Ezra rougir à ces mots. « Tu sais bien qu'écrire c'est pas mon truc, moi je veux être médecin. »

A cette remarque, Ezra éclata de rire.

« Je te pardonne, à une condition. »

« LAQUELLE ? » demanda Wren tout content.

« Tu me racontes toute ton année dans le moindre détail maintenant, puisque tu n'as pas voulu le faire par écrit. » répondit-il, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

Wren se mit à rire et commença son récit de bon cœur. Il n'avait qu'une journée pour rattraper le temps passé après tout, et c'était si bien d'avoir son meilleur ami à nouveau avec soi. Avant la fin de la journée, ce fut comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Et quand Wren s'en alla, ils avaient déjà mis au point plusieurs moyens pour communiquer le reste de l'été, et même plusieurs plans pour que Wren puisse s'échapper de sa maison par moment. A la fin de la journée, Ezra n'avait plus mal au ventre, plus de boule dans la gorge, il était juste heureux. La vie reprenait son cours normal, comme elle devait être. Au moment où Wren allait passer le pas de la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois.

« Eh, Ezra ? »

« Mmmmh ? »

« Tes lettres étaient vraiment géniales, tu seras un super écrivain. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant avant de refermer doucement la porte et de rentrer chez lui. Ezra se rallongea dans son lit, un grand sourire sur le visage, les joues légèrement roses. Wren était de retour, c'était tout ce qui comptait.


	4. Chapitre 3: 13 ans

**Chapitre 3 : Treize ans.**

L'été avait passé et si leurs parents avaient remarqué que Wren et Ezra se voyaient malgré la punition de Wren, ils n'avaient rien dit. Peut-être qu'ils étaient juste soulagés que Wren soit à nouveau plus calme. Les Kingston étaient vraiment persuadés qu'Ezra avait une influence positive sur leur fils, étant donné qu'il arrivait à l'empêcher de commettre un nombre trop grand de bêtises à la minute. Les Fitzgerald, eux, étaient ravis qu'Ezra ait un ami qui le force à être un peu moins timide. Bref, tout le monde était content et tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Enfin, ça c'était sans compter l'heure de colle reçue la première semaine de cours déjà. Parce que cette heure de colle, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait plaisir à grand monde. Ni aux deux jeunes idiots, ni à leurs parents. Quelle heure de colle ? Eh bien, revenons un peu en arrière.

Wren et Ezra s'étaient retrouvés dans la même classe à la rentrée. Coïncidence ou influence des parents, ça il était en revanche impossible de le savoir. Ils étaient donc super heureux de se retrouver ensemble et il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour remarquer que cela pourrait leur apporter plusieurs avantages. Premièrement, la compagnie pour les bavardages était garantie. Deuxièmement, si Wren menait la vie dure aux professeurs par son comportement dissipé, Ezra arriverait toujours à le ramener sur le droit chemin. Et troisièmement, leurs points forts ne se situaient pas dans les même matières. Oui, ils avaient bien l'intention de tricher, histoire d'exceller partout. Wren comptait copier sur Ezra pour tout ce qui était littéraire et Ezra avait grandement besoin d'un coup de pouce dans tout ce qui était scientifique. Et ils avaient l'intention de mettre leur plan en application dès les premiers examens qui se dérouleraient en fin de semaine, pour prendre connaissance de leur niveau dans les différentes manières. Ezra avait été réticent au début mais comme souvent, il n'avait pas pu résister aux supplications de son ami. Il y avait une seconde raison au fait que Wren désire autant tricher. Cette raison avait 13 ans, un joli sourire et s'appelait Melissa Hastings. Il n'avait pas fallu un jour à Wren pour qu'il décide que cette fille serait sa copine. Elle était jolie, intelligente, bref elle était parfaite. Le seul hic, c'est qu'elle, elle était vraiment bonne partout et qu'elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui à la seule condition qu'il réussisse à la battre aux examens. Ayant expliqué cette raison à Ezra, il avait accepté même s'il ne voyait vraiment pas l'intérêt à tout ça. Melissa lui semblait profondément ennuyante. Enfin, non, pas ennuyante. Elle avait plutôt l'air d'être une sale peste qui attirait des ennuis à tous ceux qui l'approchaient de trop près.

Et il n'avait pas tort, puisqu'ils se retrouvaient maintenant, Wren et lui, en heure de colle. Parce que Wren, ce roi de la discrétion, avait été repéré par le professeur de français alors qu'il tentait de copier le vocabulaire sur Ezra. Ezra avait été mortifié. Une heure de colle, il était la honte de sa famille. Wren, lui, s'en contrefichait totalement. Après tout, il s'était fait viré pour retrouver son ami, alors une heure de colle pour avoir voulu draguer une fille, ce n'était pas grand chose. Ezra était concentré sur sa feuille, conjuguant inlassablement les cinquante verbes que le prof leur avait donné à tous les temps – heureusement, il avait laissé les modes de côté. Wren essayait lui vainement de se concentrer sur sa feuille, il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Soudain, il se leva, plaça sa chaise à côté de celle d'Ezra, le dossier face à ce dernier. Il croisa ses bras sur le dossier, appuyant son menton sur ses bras et fixa Ezra en train de travailler. Ezra fit semblant de ne pas remarquer ce qu'il faisait et conjugait inlassablement ses verbes, tirant le bout de la langue, très appliqué. Finalement, sentant le regard presque brûlant de Wren sur sa nuque il releva la tête pour trouver un Wren en train de se mordiller intensément la lèvre inférieure, chose qu'il faisait bien souvent lorsqu'il mourrait d'envie de poser une question à Ezra – et bien souvent de lui demander un service – mais qu'il n'osait pas le faire. Ezra, sentant les soucis approcher, se reconcentra immédiatement sur sa feuille, fixant les mots qu'il avait déjà écrit sans vraiment réussir à les lire, son esprit ailleurs.

« Tu as déjà embrassé une fille? », demanda finalement Wren.

Ezra manqua de s'étouffer devant la spontanéité de la question et se mit à rire nerveusement. Il avait déjà eu du mal à se faire des amis – et n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir Wren comme meilleur ami – alors embrasser une fille était bien loin sur la liste de ses inquiétudes les plus proches.

« Hein ? T'avais plein de filles à tes pieds l'année dernière.. alors... euh.. si tu en as déjà embrassée une, tu veux bien m'expliquer.. euh.. comment ça marche ? » continua Wren, sans se soucier de la gêne apparente de son ami.

Ezra tentait de se concentrer sur sa page, l'air accusateur. Elle aurait du le distraire, comme un livre, il aurait du être absorbé par les mots écrits dessus au lieu d'écouter les questions affreusement embarrassantes de son ami. Cela fonctionnait toujours, normalement. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Sa capacité à se concentrer était fortement mise à l'épreuve par son ami.

« Ezra ? » redemanda Wren, d'une voix douce, posant sa main sur la bras d'Ezra.  
Ce dernier observa la main et déglutit avant de secouer la tête négativement, l'air désolé et le feu aux joues.

« N..n..non, j..j..jamais. »

Wren éclata de rire devant la tête de ce dernier.

« Hééé, relax, c'est bon, je ne vais pas te manger ! Je n'en ai jamais embrassée non plus, hein. »

Ezra se détendit un peu et osa même un petit sourire. Wren approcha sa chaise de celle d'Ezra.

« J'ai une idée. », dit-il en souriant.

Ezra fronça les sourcils, peu rassuré.

« MMMH ? » marmonna-t-il, d'un ton interrogateur.

« Embrasse moi. » répondit Wren en souriant de toutes ses dents, visiblement très fier de son idée.  
Ezra lui faillit tomber à la renverse sous le coup de la surprise, rattrapé de justesse par Wren. Il le regarda, plus rouge que rouge et bafouillla.

« Tu.. tu... tu déconnes, hein ? »

« Non. »

« Je... » commença Ezra avant que Wren ne lui coupe la parole.

« Allez, Ezra, je te demande pas grand chose. Et puis, on embrasse une fille pareil qu'un garçon hein, ça change pas. »

« Mais.. mais t'es mon meilleur ami, je vais pas embrasser mon meilleur ami ! Et encore moins dans une salle de classe avec un prof qui pourrait entrer à tout moment ! » protesta Ezra, quoiqu'assez faiblement.

« La ferme, Fitz. Les filles font ça tout le temps entre elle, pour s'entraîner. »

Ezra se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Non, ça c'est dans tes rêves, les filles font pas ce genre de... »

Il ne put pas terminer sa phrase, déjà Wren plaquait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce ne fut pas un baiser très long ni très passionné. Juste deux paires de lèvres qui s'écrasaient les unes contre les autres de façon assez maladroite. C'était assez baveux aussi. Lorsque Wren s'écarta, l'air peu convaincu par la chose, Ezra s'essuya les lèvres d'un revers de manche, d'abord furieux.

« Bon... C'était euh.. bizarre. » tenta Wren avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

Ezra ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la tête de son ami.

« Promets-moi de ne plus jamais me laisser embrasser par toi, ewww ! » dit-il en roulant des yeux, amusé.

« Je te rassure, ça ne risque pas d'arriver ! » répondit Wren avec un petit clin d'oeil.

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire avant de se reconcentrer sur leurs verbes. Ezra releva la tête.

« Tu as réussi à avoir un rencard avec Melissa, alors ? »

Wren garda les yeux rivés sur sa feuille, légèrement rougissant.

« Nope.. Je voulais juste savoir comment c'était, au cas où... » dit-il en se mordant les lèvres.

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que j'ai subi ce.. ce truc pour rien ? » hurla presque Ezra, l'air incrédule. « Oh mon dieu ce que je te hais. »  
Il secoua la tête en éclatant de rire, se jetant sur son ami en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, en se disant que finalement, les heures de colle, ce n'était pas si ennuyant que ça.


End file.
